crossroad_chroniclesd20rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunter Clan
The Hunters are a group of anthro animals who in the past helped save the world, though the most well known one of the clan is the fox Xavier Thyme, former leader of the clan. The Clan has since undergone a name change when Xavier relinquished control to Wallace- they are now the Guardians of Ivalice, protectors of the land against threats of the supernatural variety. CURRENT HUNTER LIST https://imgur.com/a/TNCOp * Aqua ** Aqua is a curiosity- he showed up one day, out of the blue (no pun intended), and was seemingly a water mage going around performing his tricks with water, merely trying to lighten the mood of people in any city he visited. And then, during one of the Coastal Blights, a phenomenon when the water itself became purple with Blight, he was forced to try and turn it back. He failed, but managed to absorb the Blight from it, purifying the coastal waters from being pure taint. As with most character on this list, Xavier was drawn to the presence of one who had resisted the Blight's mental corruption, and found the weak but very much alive Aqua at the beach, and the Blighted Water gone. He took Aqua in, and used his unique skills to help him in his quest to defeat the Blight. Aqua's water skills can be aptly compared to a Master Water Bender- he even once manipulated someone by the water in their blood, though he felt disgusted by his actions afterwards. He is the definition of "Glass Half Full", and is more than likely the one who is always egging on his fellow clan members to keep pushing themselves to new limits, as he himself says that nothing makes him happier. * Berserker ** One of the initial people infected in his town, he was captured during the "Crusade against the Blight" and taken as a war trophy. He speaks very little, mostly one word sentences. Over 200 years of the clan living together, people have come to know how he is feeling through his body language. Despite his seemingly nonintellectual nature, Berserker is a master at breaking people's minds through his magic, as he himself was broken before. * Wallace ** One of the 5 Kings of Ivalice, Wallace's kingdom fell apart due to internal strife and as such, the Blight infected his family. He was the only one to not succumb, and was given the power of Light. He is now the 2nd in command of the clan, keeping Xavier in check and being a rock for him to fall back on. Wallace is now the current leader of the Hunters, renamed Guardians. He is beginning to show the wear and tear however, his nerves easily frayed and his temper quick to rise due to the frustrations of politics as well as defending a kingdom against threats no mere mortal army can face. Wallace is noble, hearty, and kind... but deep down, resents Xavier for not letting him merely die with his family, and harbors a grudge against him. * Maxene ** A mercenary who's family was killed by the Blight, Maxene is a swords-woman and a master of heavy blades. She is also a master of Lightning magic, the ability having come from her tutelage under her mercenary captain, an adept magic user himself. He said that a merc who relies only on his blade denies the other options standing before him, hence why his company was a spell-sword group. One day during a caravan guard detail, she passed by where her cottage was, and some say the moment she saw smoke, she was gone in a bolt of light. Drawn to the instance of Blight inside the walls of the Ivalian Kingdom, Xavier found her fighting desperately to save her family, and helped her beat them back. Seeing her family was dead, she begged him to let her join so she could get revenge for the deaths she had been unable to prevent. He agreed, and over time, she taught him more about the usage of heavy blades, and he taught her how to control the Blight inside of her from such long exposure to beasts that radiated it. Sadly, at some point during their Crusade against the Blight, she was thought lost to the forces of it, only to return much later. As such, she was never truly instilled with the near undying trust most of the clan has in Xavier, something he hammered in not as a control tool, but as a way to make sure he could coordinate them much easier. This means she oft butted heads with the Clan Elder, and even once came to blows and won against him, beating him down in single combat before declaring that he must take a week break from the role as he was, at that point, working himself to the point of little sleep and active hallucinations of the dead. * Asthora ** A gifted mage showing proficiency in near all types of elemental magic, Asthora is the jack of all trades mage of the Clan. No one knows where Asthora comes from, having wandered into the camp one day dazed and confused yet tainted with the Blight and leaking it out. Xavier purified her enough to stop the Blight actively leaking out of her, and found she had gained intense magical prowess, enough that she had trouble controlling it at first. Over time, she became the clan's go to guide on identifying new types of magic and learning most things related to it. After the Blight's defeat and the formation of the Guardians, she became head of the new Arcane University alongside Helena, Lamina, Belle, and Qrita. Asthora has recently been discovered to be the very planet's magical energy made manifest to defeat the blight, but with her time spent with the Hunters, she has gained her own autonomy. * Ulfthor ** A former chieftain from the islands to the east of Ivalice, Ulfthor originally was a raider of small towns. However, one day they raided a village that was infested by the Blight and he lost nearly all his crew of his boat to the monsters. He was found by Xavier shortly thereafter, and is the resident shield expert of the clan. Ulfthor is a braggart, but he also is a warrior at heart- nothing is more joyous than to be in the midst of an adrenaline rush, and some say he seeks his death in combat every time he fights, doing extremely reckless stunts that still somehow work. * Lebi ** Lebi was a master swordsman, and collected them to try and find the best he could ever get. This turned into making the best, and he learned the trade of smithing until he made what he thought was the greatest sword. He would challenge anyone who crossed his path wielding a blade to duel him, often with their deaths being the result. Then he met Xavier, who fought with no blade. One swing was all it took for him to bring his armored forearm against the blade and it shattered. His pride crushed, Xavier gave him a chance to prove that it wasn't the sword that made the warrior, it was his actions. Lebi is gruff, blunt and to the point- he wants one thing nowadays, and that is to fix swords and work in his forge during the day and drink during the night, joking with his fellow clan-mates. * Sika ** A former Elven Priestess, Sika and her sisters were visiting Ivalice during the middle period of the Blight to try and heal the sick, but was infected by a blighted one who had yet to turn. Her pureness and her sister's help allowed her to withstand all that the Blight had to offer, making her unique in that she was mainly untouched by it's power bar the transformation and the increase in strength, magic and speed. Sika is a loving, caring person, but often has issues with remembering she is no longer an elf, and the superiority complex that comes with being one. (She also hates people touching her ears.) * Miriam ** Sharing a story like Maxene's, Miriam lost her husband to the Blight, he trying to protect her. Miriam was a traveling minstrel for a well known caravan. Her husband purchased her bonds and freed her, seeing her beauty as something that should not be chained up. Smitten, she fell for him and lived with the man till... you all know what happened. The village they lived in happened to be close to the Hunter Camp at the time, and the fire rising up brought investigations, and doing what they could to save the survivors, the hunters brought Miriam back. Seeing Xavier, she was once more smitten, and vies for his affections everyday, much to her disappointment as Xavier rejects it. Miriam is a lonely, needy woman on the surface, but a very caring person, almost too much. * Lamina ** The Hunter Clan's "shaman", she was a former shaman of a wandering tribe of people, being in tune with the Gods they worshipped. But when the Blight happened, she was cut off from them, and unable to hear their cries for her and her family to run, as Blight beasts descended on their camp the next night. She was able to fight them off, the Blight infecting her, but her mental fortitude, trained by being able to commune with Gods themselves to learn their messages, allowed her to resist going insane. Drawn to the battle, Xavier rescued the weakened cat and nursed her back to health at his camp. He took her in and trained her in the ways of combat, and in battle she uses her staff to silence magic wielding enemies as well as a sword, though she tends to stay in the back. It was later revealed the blighted battle that killed her clan was caused by the Hounds... and that Lamina suffered a... non-consentual mating with one of the hounds. Said hound was brought back from the dead, purely to be purged with White-Fire, a move Xavier reserves for those who are so full of sin that hell is too good for them. * Belle ** Belle was just your average girl before the blight- daughter of a gravedigger and a bake, she spent the day helping bake and some nights, she'd help her father dig for the many corpses that were caused by the Blight's outbreak. One day, a corpse happened to... not be as dead as they thought. It mortally wounded her father and nearly killed Belle, infecting her with the Blight through the blood spilling from it after she cleaved it's head open with a shovel. Sitting there in the graveyard, she kept trying to revive her father, crying for him to wake up- and then he did. Except... he was mindless. Eyes blank and making only small grunts of seeming pain. Belle's mind, realizing what she'd done, snapped. She laughed, and laughed... driven slightly crazy by the fact she'd done it, brought someone back to life, even if it was mere necromancy. With this power, she began to revive corpses all around the graveyard, and had a mock army of the dead that she went to lead against the Blight, in desperate want for revenge. Unlike most other hunters, Belle found Xavier, albeit unintentionally. He and the hunters, fighting off an incursion by the beasts into Ivalice, were suddenly aided by shambling corpses that did little but stop the beasts temporarily. Seeing potential in what Belle could provide, and the fact he could sense the Blight, she was offered the chance to not just take revenge for her father, but for all the families missing a loved one due to this plague. She accepted with a smile on her face. Belle tends to be overly cheery, even when she's reviving a corpse to do menial labor for her or something else depraved. Many a time her status as a hunter has been called into question, but until recently, her skills were seen as a necessary evil. In combat, she uses a bo-staff made of bone from a Blight monster, harder than steel, to bash her opponents to a pulp. * Didellius ** A ronin from the western parts of Ivalice, he and his lover were proficient swordsman, and decided to make a traveling act of the them dueling each other. One day, his lover died to a Hound Raid on his home, and after that, Didellius wandered, aimless and lost until he heard about the Hunters fighting the Blight. Soon, he was the Wind Mage of the Clan alongside Lykandros. Didellius is a very flamboyant person, often flourishing after each blow and attempting to be graceful in all he can do. Recent events have brought back his wife, and with her return, the Dual Winds of Imajo have come back to defeat any who would threaten Ivalice. * Krathur * Lykandros ** Lykandros was the first friend Xavier had, joining at the same time that Xavier did to the Hunters. Lykandros was chosen for being such a good pickpocket, he was able to steal gold from the Clan Elder (former)... or so he thought. Impressed, he brought the man into the fold to be an informant due to his connections he had- his family were the founders of a wealthy merchant guild, with "offices" in every town worth it's salt. However, the initial outbreak of Blight caused something to break in Lykandros' head. He is, for lack of a better word, overly analytical to a fault. He usually means well, but he can sometimes not respect others boundaries. However, he is amazing at finding another's ills or wounds, and able to prescribe something for them to try to help remedy that pain. * Mildrub ** Mildrub is the quiet, meek spear user of the clan, and often has little to say, and when she does, it is quiet and in a monotone speech. When in combat however, she has the lungs of a monster, able to scream her opponents away with a mighty ring of her voice. She uses her spear outside of that, and is a master of it's usage. Mildrub's story is a mystery, as she was one of the last members to join, only 50 years prior to the events of the Raven's Fall. * Helena ** A former Princess of one of the Northern Kingdoms, she was sent to learn magic from Xavier's clan as they at the time had some of the best magic users the world knew. However, as soon as she arrived, she was apalled by the conditions she was going to be living in, and was demanding to be treated like a princess, as befitting her status. Not long into her training, a ransom letter was sent- her father and mother were captured and she was being given a choice: her parents can go free if she defeated the leader in single combat. She expected Xavier to fight on her behalf, but in a fit of disappointment, Xavier slapped her to the floor and said this. "Your honor is on the line, as is your parent's lives. Now you were sent to me, and I let you stay here for one reason... I see POTENTIAL in you. Are you saying I was wrong? If that's so, get up, and get the fuck out of my camp. If that's wrong, get on your feet and show me how badly you want to save them." Within 2 weeks, she was able to conjure ice, befitting her origins. When she fought the bandit leader, she won and saved her family. They remained one of the few kingdoms to never fall to the blight. * Qrita ** The similarities to the Clan Elder are not to be taken lightly. When Qrita arrived in the camp with a band of merchants, Xavier took her aside, and through much talk, it was found they were related by blood. Qrita's mother was his aunt, but his mother and Qrita's had fallen out, which was why Xavier's mother lived in the woods with her husband. Qrita became infected with Blight, but like most who are in the clan, she can be seen as one who has cured themselves of it but the permanent effect remains. She is the Illusion master of the clan, oft playing jokes on them when she has the time, yet she is oft described as the grumpy and fussy mother of the Clan. Qrita is, as stated, the frumpy mother of the clan. Being Xavier's cousin allows her a bit of superiority over the others. * Drenkas * Vuskig ** Vuskig was a member of Lamina's tribe, one of the few to not die to Blight. How he survived is a mystery to Xavier, as he didn't show the mental fortitude to be able to. However, when he demonstrated his skill with a bow, being able to land an arrow in a moving target despite his wounds from the fight, it made sense to Xavier. He was named the Clan Archer, and helped to train most of the rest of the clan in the usage of a bow and arrow. * Ezhton ** Ezhton is one of the oldest living members of the Clan of Hunters, being well into his 700's. Being a Hunter of Sin, rather than the later Hunters of the Blight, he has a mark of 3 talon slashes over his neck, and is physically stronger than most of the clan and even Xavier. He is the beastmaster, tending to the animals the clan owns for food, transport, and other purposes. He is a calm, collected man even in the worst of situations, and often is the tutor for new members of the clan, but due to his age, he tends to stay out of most fights so as not to hurt his body. * Suik ** Suik was a gladiator much like Kritanta, but was exposed against her will, turned into a hulking beast. She survived through one simple thought being in her head- "Survive." With that ringing in her ears, she broke free of her chains and went on a killing spree in the arena. Xavier happened to be there when the finally got her bound back down... and asked her if she wanted help. She merely answered: "Please." With that, she was brought back to the Hunter's Fortress and became one of the powerhouses of the clan alongside Kritanta. Her power seems to be a rapid regeneration factor, as she can take near mortal wounds and merely laugh them off, fighting on through intense pain. She is not immune to damage, more she can keep fighting far longer than she should. She is a gruff, stand-offish woman and rarely speaks unless spoken to, much more of a body language gal. She and Kritanta have a friendly rivalry, and some want to say there is something there, the two towering Hunters seeming perfect for each other, but Suik and the lizard deny it vehemently-- all that is between them is a desire to smash... their foes. She towers over the majority of the clan at 12.5 feet tall. * Arstine * Scar-Runner * Kritanta ** A former gladiator who willingly exposed himself to blight for the sole purpose to grow stronger, Kritanta is the powerhouse of the clan and by far the largest- standing at 13 feet tall, he towers over his fellow Hunters. He wields an axe capable of cleaving through stone, which also happens to be his element. He can manipulate the very earth itself, and oft uses it to coat his arms in hardened stone to smash his opponents. * Octavia ** Octavia and her sister Melody were members of Ulfthor's tribe after it reformed from the end of the Blight. The word had been sent across the land by messengers of who had saved the world from the Blight, and they rushed to join their former Chieftain in the capital. Melody unfortunately succumbed to the madness of the Blight, and was put down by her sister as Octavia had no choice. Octavia's primary ability is rather new to the clan- she can create spectral copies of herself that can do not as much as her in terms of damage, but she mainly uses it as a shield wall technique- something Ulfthor is immensely proud of. * Skeith ** "This guy. This guy has the ability to just not die. He will feel the pain, it will possibly break him mentally, but he'll keep getting back up. So far, nothing has been able to bring him down fully. Thank the Hunt he's on our side." "Once again, the Blight, held by me, performed odd things. It turned Skeith - a member of the Harald family, a family known for their assasinations and protecting of Wallace's royal family - into an undying, immortal killing machine. And he's only like, 4 feet tall. Skeith trains with Wallace, though Wallace mainly just talks history at him till Skeith falls asleep due to being bored out of his helmet. His weaponry is also kind of brutal- it's improvised torture weaponry. I mean, look at that sword. It looks like it'll tear you apart if he stabs you with it. And he looks like a demon. A short, undying demon!" - Xavier, in an interview * Keld ** Keld joined recently, one of four to make it through the first Hunter Trials in centuries. His training has been under Mildrub, and he tends to fight much like a greek phalanx would. He and Octavia both use the Spear and Shield, but where she is more on making an actual Phalanx out of clones of herself, he is the spear that breaks the shield of the enemy. His first test of power, overseen by Xavier, showed he could stab through a boulder 12 foot in diameter without breaking his spear. * Magatsu ** A former Hound (the other group the Raven used when the Hunters failed to secure a target), Magatsu showed up during the Trials of the Hunt to seek atonement for the actions he'd done in killing the Clan before- unlike most, he remembered the events of the pre-RESET timeline. He trains under DIdelius, and is a master of mental trickery, able to not just form an illusion, but to make an enemy think it's real.